legoninjagofandomcom-20200222-history
Hypnobrai
The Hypnobrai were one of the five Serpentine tribes that inhabited Ninjago in the Ancient Times, when they enslaved humans, and were later cast down into tombs by a revolution of their former servants. Biology and Charecteristics The Hypnobrai have hooded heads, like cobras, and, supposedly like cobras, they have powers of hypnosis, causing any creature to serve them. This hypnotic power is defeatable, however, by one of several methods. First, one of the Magic Flutes can be played, and, if the spellbound person hears it, he will "snap out of it". Another way is to reflect their gaze back on them, as happened with Lloyd Garmadon and the former Hypnobrai General, Slithraa. This will then cause that Hypnobrai to obey the first person he sees (In this case, Lloyd). The other way is that of all other tribes: Using the Antivenom in the Tribal Staff, as used by Cole on the hypnotized populus of Jamanakai Village. The tribe of the Hypnobrai is one of the most powerful and well-disciplined/well-organized tribes of the Serpentine. Like the Constrictai, they think little of Scouts, but have more estime for Soldiers and Warriors. History The Hypnobrai were one of the more powerful tribes of Ninjago during the Ancient Times, and were constantly at war with the other tribes, particularly the Fangpyre. During the revolt, they were shut away in an ice cavern tomb, where they aparently constructed a Slither Pit, and created ice weapons. When Lloyd released them and accidentaly hypnotized the General -- Slithraa -- they served young Garmadon, conducting a raid on Jamanakai Village for candy -- an action the Warrior, Skales, objected to -- and later building a Tree House for Lloyd -- another action Skales questioned the wisdom of (A number of other Hypnobrai also questioned the advantage of the latter action). After the Tree House was destroyed, Skales lead a raid on the Monastery, retrieving the staff that had been lost in the Raid on Jamanakai Village, and burning the Monastery. Skales the challenged Slithraa to a fight in the Slither Pit for Generalship. Skales won, using Fang Kwon Do, and became the new General (It should be noted that the set minifigure of the Hypnobrai General was never reffered to as Slithraa, but always as Skales, and Visa Versa with the Warrior). Later, Skales lead the Hypnobrai in a mutual attack by the Fangpyre (Whom Lloyd had freed), but all hostilities stopped when Skales and the Fangpyre General, Fangtom, recognized each other (They were old friends) and started plotting the unpleasent fate of Lloyd. Skales later became the confidant of Pythor P. Chumsworth, and assisted him in both the uniting of the tribes and the search for the Fang Blades. Later, after the death of Pythor, Skales became the new Snake King, and the Hypnobrai followed him, until they were drafted into service under Lord Garmadon on the Destiny's Bounty. Later, while the Serpentine were undermining Ninjago City, they came upon the Stone Army, which they fought, (They had recently become animate and aware after being exposed to the Great Devourer's venom) until the doorway closed on them, with the Stone Army on the other side, thus trapping the Hypnobrai, along with the other Serpentine, underground once more. Staff and Symbol The Hypnobrai symbol is a swirling vortex, like the look cartoon charecters assume in their eyes when hypnotized. This symbol is on the front of the small, nub-like container on their Staff's head that houses the Antivenom.